Truth Or Dare Vampire Style
by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01
Summary: This is just a little twist about what happens when you play Truth or Dare with a vampire! It's supposed to be funny and a bit random! Hope you enjoy and review!
1. Start of truth or dare

**This is just a little fun story! Please R&R! Also, note that Bella is living with the Cullen's, but not a vampire yet!**

**I do not own Twilight:( I wish I did though**

Bella POV!

"Come on Bella, get up!", Alice screamed as she ran and jumped on the bed. If she would not have slowed her vampire speed down, she woulda broke my(our) bed.

"Geez Alice, settle down!!!" I nearly screamed at her.

Just then my greek god, my savior, walked in.

"Oh my gosh! Edward... Tell Alice to leave me alone please love?" I asked sweetly!

"Alice you know how Bella feels about getting woke up to you yelling. Now Bella, get up and get ready. We are doing something fun today!" He said enthusiastically.

"ALICE!!! OMC!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE SO WE CAN PLAY!!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Emmett, just for your knowledge, which you seem to have none of, we can all hear you. Some of us can hear you easier than others!" Edward screamed back. **(AN: I thought that was funny… more of an inside joke!)**

I got dressed and went downstairs to see what we were all doing or better yet see what I had gotten myself sucked into!

"Good Morning Bella, honey," said Esme as she looked up from sitting on Carlisle's lap.

"Morning Esme, I'm gonna go get some breakfast and then kill your daughter!" I said in a sarcastic voice because we all know I can't kill her.

"Have fun with that... wait, which daughter?"

"Alice," I grumbled.

"Ok, I see your point. Come on Carli let's go leave Edward and Bella alone," Esme said sweetly.

"Please honey, don't call my Carli and ok bye Bella, Edward see you two later," Carlisle said as he was drug out of the living room.

"Wow, I don't even want to know what that was all about!" I said as I walked into the kitchen to get a pop tart.

"No, you don't! Unfortunately I had to hear it in Carlisle's mind and let's just say it wasn't umm teenager appropriate..." Edward trailed off.

"WOW!!! Ok then Edward lets get in the living room so I can get my torture over!!"

We walked into the living room and joined Jasper, Alice, who was sitting on his lap, and Emmett and Rosalie, who was sitting on Emmett's lap. We talked for a while then about an hour later here come a very tired looking Carlisle and a proud Esme. I decided I wouldn't even ask because to be truthful I already know what they were doing up there. It doesn't take a genius to know.

"Ok, now that you two are done... let's get going with the game! We are going to play Truth or Dare!" Alice said happily as she glared at Carlisle and Esme.

I sighed. This wasn't my idea of fun. It's more like an embarrass Bella game. Especially when you are playing with a bunch of vampires.

"Oh honey, its ok! They won't hurt you!" Edward whispered in my ear. That sent shivers down my back.

"Alright fine lets get this over with."

"Ok since I picked the game, I get to go first! Emmett, truth or dare?"

**This is the first Chapter! Review to find out what Emmett chooses! Please review because it tells me you want me to continue! Yea, I know Esme and Carlisle most likely wouldn't act like that, but oh well!**


	2. Emmett and Edward's truth or dare

**Ok, I finished the 2****nd**** chapter… Thanks for the few reviews on the first chapter.**

**No, I still don't own Twilight!!Cries**

Emmett POV!!!

Oh shoot! Why did she have to pick me first? I know that if I pick truth I will be called a wimp forever... What should I do?

"Dare" I said trying to sound confident.

"Oooh, I dare you to go to the mall and go into any girlie store I want and ask a guy you see if you can have his number."

OH GREAT!!! I get the worst dare ever.

Ok lets get this over with... we all piled into the Volvo and the Mercedes. When we got to the mall we all got lustful stares, but I know better and to just ignore them. So first, I ended up having to walk into Victoria Secret for my dare! Alice says the only guy in there is a gay one...fun! So, I walk into there and randomly walk up to this guy.

"Hey, my name is Emmett! Um…can I have your number?"

"Sure dude, your so hot! Call me up some time maybe we can have some fun…"

EWWW... no way in hell will I ever have fun with him! Just then I hear Edward snicker and tell the whole family what I thought. The whole family including Bella start laughing so hard that Bella almost passed out.**(AN: I have done that before...)**

I run up to the family and we leave, but not before Alice can go and do a little shopping. Once we got home, we sat back down.

"Alright, that was interesting. Emmett you can chose anyone you want," Alice snickered.

"Since you were so mean Edward, Truth or Dare?"

Edward POV...

I tried to get it out of Emmett, but his mind was blocked. Darn it this can only mean bad things...

"Since you were so mean Edward, Truth or Dare?" Emmett turned to look at me.

"Umm... truth!" I said hoping to not get laughed at, but no such luck.

"WIMPY!" Emmett screamed at me.

"Edward, where's the big strong vampire side of you that catches me when I fall?" my love whispered in my ear.

"Fine, Edward what's the most embarrassing thing you have seen Bella do?"

Oh crap, this is not good. If I tell the truth Bella may be mad at me, but I can't lie.

"Well, one day she didn't think I was there and started singing into the mirror to an Avril Lavigne song. She didn't realize I was there until she tripped and I jumped in to catch her."

At that, my Bella blushed. Emmett's booming laughter could be heard from anywhere and he had Jasper going, which had the whole family going.

"Guys, come on lets stop... the embarrassment I'm getting off Bella is very strong and it's making me embarrassed," Jasper said while trying to clear his head.

"Ok let's get back to the game. Alice, truth or dare?" I asked confidently.

**Please R&R if you want to see what Alice is going to pick! I am also thinking about starting a new one about a chatroom with the Cullen's and maybe the pack or people from school… Please tell me if you think I should or not! **


	3. Author's note: not a chapter

**Sorry for the author's note, but I just wanted to thank everyone!! **

**Thank you everyone, I wasn't expecting this kind of impact! To everyone ****who did review, this is pushing me to write the 3****rd**** chapter! I should have it ****done by about the middle to end of this week! Please keep reviewing and tell ****your friends about my story!**

**Thank you to Jasper101, i-love-anime-2005, harvardbound, ****kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, hidan10195, leachlover, butterfinger45, ****bella raven cullen, ALICEISMYBFF, katyde, mytwilight5, and wordsgohere for th****eir reviews, story alerts, and/or adding it to their favorite stories!**

**(Sorry if I didn't mention you, I had a lot of people to mention!)**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**

**Also, note I am taking sugestions for other stories I'm going to write! Leave a review or send a message to me if you have a suggestion...**


	4. Alice and Bella's

**Ok, here's the 3****rd**** chapter. I hope you enjoy and hope it's alright, because I'm sick so I didn't feel like writing it. **

**This is a longer chapter also.**

**Thanks to the idea from Volleyball.Girl94 for Alice's dare!**

**Also, One more thing… there is a little JasperXAlice fluff in there, but not too much.**

Alice POV

I just had a vision and the person Edward is picking is me.

"Ok let's get back to the game. Alice, truth or dare?"

I just had another vision, and if I pick truth he's going to ask me about the time when I had someone purposely touch my butt at the mall. Not even Jasper knows about that one. It would be too embarrassing and Jasper will probably be mad. But, he keeps changing his dare so I don't know what to pick.

"I guess I will go with dare."

Edward smirked, uh-oh this isn't a good sign.

"Ok, Alice I dare you to pay our mutt friends a visit, but here's the catch you have to do it naked and you can't warn them so it has to be a surprise to them. We will go to the La Push border and that is where you will do your dare," Edward said laughing along with Emmett.

"Ew, anything but that," I said begging.

"No chickens, and remember the rest of us had to do our truth or dare."

"Fine whatever, but if Jazz's mad at me I'm blaming you!"

So we all started running, while Edward carried Bella. We got to the woods in less than 10 min and that's where I started my dare. When I got all my clothes off I took off running towards the border. I heard my whole family including Carlisle and Esme, who couldn't help it, laughing. Oh man, I just had another vision that Jasper is going to fight Edward... he must be really pissed.

Jacob's POV

It was my shift and I was out when I smelt a leach. Damn leaches better not come on our lands. So I started running towards the smell which was by the border. WHAT IN THE HELL?? Did I just see what I think I did. Oh my god, I did, the pixie like leach was naked running along the border, and I think her name was Alice. Just then I caught the thoughts of the rest of my pack. Embry keeps thinking rather disturbing thoughts about the leach and Sam is trying to figure out what is going on. Quil just keeps staring at her. What is wrong with the pack?

Embry POV

Holy shit, she is so damn hot. Why is she running around the border with her family watching her? But oh well, I just can't stop looking at her... I heard Jacob's thoughts at that moment.

"Embry, stop thinking that stuff about the leach and let's go figure out what this is about."

I would do anything to have her for myself... what are you thinking Embry, you can't have a leach that's just wrong.

"GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD EMBRY," Jacob screamed his thoughts at me once again.

Quil POV-

Wow, did I just see that? A leach running naked a long the border. Man, she's hot though... I wonder which one it is.

"Her name's Alice, that's Bella's best friend," Jacob thought to me.

Holy crap I can't stop looking at her, I'm mesmerized.** (AN: He thinks he is! lol)**

I had to use all the strength I had to stop staring at her, but it worked.

Sam POV

Um... that was odd. As the head of the pack I should go ask them what in the heck is going on. Between my pack thinking all these nasty comments about her and the fact that all the family is just laughing is starting to scare the crap out of me.

I transform back to human for a few to see if I can get any info out of them. I walk to the border along with the head of the leaches, Carlisle I think his name is.

"Hello, um may I ask why she was running along the border naked and all you are doing is laughing at her?"

"Oh sorry about that, we were all playing truth or dare and Edward here decided to dare her to run along the border naked. We are very sorry if it caused you any inconvenience," Carlisle said.

"No problem, but just so she knows all of the pack besides Jacob was thinking some disturbing things and it started to get annoying..."

"Alright, we will leave now."

Edward POV

Holy cow that was hilarious. Except the fact that I am getting really bad thoughts from the pack. That Embry dude was the worst he keeps thinking about getting her in bed. As we walked to the car, I saw Alice trying to calm Jasper down. His thoughts are screaming profanities at me.

Alice POV

After I ran the whole border, I went back to the car to put my clothes back on. Jasper met me back and didn't have a happy look on his face.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry honey... It's just that I had to do it. But, you know the only one I will love forever is you. I love you babe!"

"I know Alice, I know. I can feel the sadness coming off you. I'm not mad at you I am mad at your dear brother. Also, I am mad at all those stupid mutts because all I could feel off of them was lust. I love you too honey!"

Just as I started to say something, the family joined us. Emmett was the first to speak.

"HAHA... that was hilarious. You should have seen the look on their faces. The only one who wasn't enjoying it was Jacob and the head of the pack."

"His name is Sam and that's because he's engaged... Jacob was probably enjoying it himself, but is too much of an idiot to realize it." Bella snickered at that.

"Whatever guys, I'm just glad it's over with."

"Yea, Alice I have to agree with you. All those thoughts I got off them were really nasty. The Embry dude was wondering ways to get you into bed and the Quil thought he was mesmerized and couldn't stop staring at you," Edward said as he had a disgusted look on his face.

Finally we were home and we sat back down. At that moment, Bella's stomach started growling.

"Maybe we should take a break and feed the human," I suggested.

"Yea, I think your right, Bella what do you want?" Edward asked.

"umm... since it's around dinner time, can I have a pizza?" **(AN: Quick note, she wants a frozen pizza from the freezer that you bake, not a delivered one!)**

"Sure" Edward said as he left the room to make it.

After Bella was done eating we started playing again. I was still trying to figure out who to pick. OMG, I so know who to pick now.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I asked happily.

Bella POV

We had just sat back down, when Alice went into vision mode. When it was over, she had this evil look on her face and I knew she was planning something.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Alice laughed as she saw my face.

"Please pick truth Bella, I don't like what she has planned for you," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Truth," I said low, but I know they all heard me.

"Aw, Bella you are so mean. So, Bella what's the worst thought you have thought about Edward?" Alice smirked knowing I would get embarrassed.

"Well, probably the worst thought is when we were doing that, if he would think I was terrible at it considering I'm not 100 years old," I said rambling.

After I realized what I had said, I blushed. My face was probably as red as a tomato. That just made Emmett start laughing so hard that it almost hurt my ears.

"That-ha-was-ha-the-ha-funniest-ha-thing-ha-I-ha-have-ha ever-ha-heard-ha!" Emmett said between laughs. **(AN: Translation: that was the funniest thing I have ever heard.)**

"Fine, whatever guys. Jasper, truth or dare?" I said confidently.

**Thanks for all the support... that is why this chapter is out already. I wasn't planning on doing it until about Wednesday, but all the support convinced me to finish writing the chapter. Please keep reviewing and I will get the 4th chapter out as soon as possible. **

**Oh and Sorry Jacob lover's I couldnt resist putting it in there!!!**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for Jasper's truth or dare, just tell me. I am open to any suggestions, even for Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. I may also do couple dares after this...**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	5. Jasper and Carlisle's

**Alright, I just finished this chapter. I hope you like it because I had fun writing it. **

**Sorry to all the people who put in the suggestion about Jasper going to somewhere and mixing with their emotions, but I liked this one better. **

**Thanks to all the reviews I have got!! **

**Enjoy!**

Jasper POV

This is Bella we are talking about... I mean it can't be that bad. Oh was I wrong.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go out with Lauren and at the end of the night you have to kiss her, but it has to be on the lips!"

Oh my gosh, who knew Bella could be so mean. I am so going to kill her!! Uh-oh sorry Edward, don't hurt me!

"Ha ha now that is hilarious," Emmett laughed. Oh he's gonna get it later!

I dialed Lauren's number to get this dare over.

"Hello, this is Lauren... How can I help you?" She said in a seductive voice.

"Um hey Lauren, this is Jasper Hale... I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Oh my god... sure I would love to."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 8 and we will go see a movie!"

"uh-huh ok, I got to go.. bye love!"

Ew, I feel like I am gonna puke...

-Later that night-

Everyone got me all ready and now I am driving to Lauren's. Once I get there we go to the movies and decide to see some retarded romance movie. All the lust coming out of the movie theatre is started to make me sick and especially since some of it is coming off of Lauren. I see my family in the very back and they all look like their "occupied"... well all except Edward and Bella who are currently watching the movie. Even Carlisle and Esme are staring into each other's eyes.

"Alright, come on Jasper honey... you have to take me home now!" Lauren looked sad.

YES!!!!!!! Finally, it's time to go home and back to my wife. I see Edward snicker behind me and so I start thinking some disturbing things about Alice! That will show him never to read my mind again.

The car ride was silent and once we got to Lauren's house, I walked her to the door.

"I had fun tonight Jazzy-poo... We should do this again some night!"

When Lauren said Jazzy-poo I almost got sick again.

"Yea, me too.. Bye Lauren, see you Monday at school."

Then I kissed her. I have never kissed anyone besides my wife, but I swear she is the worst kisser in the world. Her breath smelled of popcorn and she was trying to sneak her tongue in my mouth. I broke away and ran away as soon as I could. Obviously it wasn't long enough for her though, because she stood there shocked.

"Honey, you don't no how much I am glad to be back with you..." I trailed off as she planted her lips on mine.

"WILL YOU TOO STOP SUCKING FACES PLEASE!!" Emmett screamed until he got whacked on the head by Rosalie. **(AN: That sounds just like Emmett...)**

Once we got home we all sat back down. I was still really disgusted by Lauren and don't want to go to school on Monday. Once we sat back down, we continued playing.

"Carlisle, truth or dare?" I said happily.

Carlisle POV-

"Carlisle, truth or dare?" Jasper said happily while staring at me.

Oh crap, what should I do? I really don't want to do a dare with what the other dares were tonight.

"Um, sorry Jasper, but I am going to go with truth!"

"Good choice Carlisle, you would not have liked the dare...trust me on that one!" Edward whispered to me.

"You are such a chicken Carlisle... but anyway, have you ever thought about any girl at the hospital inappropriately in all of your years being a vampire and being married?"

Jasper, I am so going to get you. That idiot already knows the answer and yet he wants to make me embarrassed and probably get me in trouble with my wife. Edward looked from me to Esme and started laughing obviously hearing that comment.

"Yes Carlisle have you?" my wife turned to look at me... Oh shit, I am in for it now.

"Yes, I have... her name was Maddy and it was about 50 years ago. IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME THOUGH ESME, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!!!!"

"You what Carlisle?!? Did you cheat on me with her and be honest Carlisle because I have Edward and Jasper here?"

"No honey, I could never cheat on you... please forgive me. It was one time and after I snapped out of it, I realized that you mean the world to me and that I would never cheat on you." I begged my wife.

"Esme, he is telling the truth," Jasper said in my defense.

"Ok fine, you are off the hook for **right now **Carlisle and lets continue." Esme said right now like I should be worried for later...

"Alright, Rosalie truth or dare?" I asked proudly. There was no way I was going to ask my wife truth or dare because I am already in deep crap.

**I hope you liked it. I will get the next chapter up probably around Thanksgiving or the Friday after because I am going to be very busy on Thanksgiving. **

**Thanks to all the suggestions I got and I am still taking some suggestions for Rosalie and Esme. **

**I am also wondering if I should do couple truth or dare's after this to make it more interesting. **

**Please read my other story, which is a one-shot about Edward and Christmas lights!! It is called Edward and Christmas lights don't mix well and is supposed to be very funny. **

**As always R&R if you want to see the next chapter up soon!!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING ALL!!**


	6. Rosalie's and Esme's

**I hope you like this chapter because this was fun to write. I had fun with a little Rosalie and Emmett fluff! I like to write fluff all the time and so if you have a problem with it please don't yell at me!**

**I wrote this ahead of time, so this is your Thanksgiving present… **

**Happy Thanksgiving to all!!!**

**The idea for Rosalie's dare came from Volleyball.Girl94, but I used money instead of food! Thank you to Volleyball.Girl94 and thanks to the rest of you who suggested things!**

**Enjoy!!**

Rosalie POV--

What the hell? Why did Carlisle choose me?

"Dare," I said laughing.

"Ok well I dare you to go the mall and wear a sign that says 'Will date for money' and see how many numbers you get in 15 minutes and the person who gives you the most money... you have to go on a date with!"

Oh my gosh, I am so mad at Carlisle and that's not even anything compared to how Emmett will take this. Emmett's going to be very mad...

"Oh nice dare Carlisle, come on Rose we are going upstairs to get you dressed!" Alice jumped up and down.

We walked upstairs and into Alice's closet. There she had me put on a red half long sleeve dress and then I put my hair up. **(AN: Dress is in my profile... if you want to look!) **After that she put a sign on my front that said "will date for money!"

It, in my opinion, was so stupid because I have money... ugh this is going to be so very embarrassing!

So we leave to go the mall. We get there about 15 minutes later. Emmett is very mad at Carlisle and won't talk to me either. Once we get inside I find him and try to talk to him... he is my husband after all.

"Hey Em, I know you don't like my dare, and to be honest I don't like it either, but you do know that I will love you for eternity and nothing anyone ever makes me do will change that!"**(AN: AWW... Isn't it nice to see the soft side of Rose sometimes?)**

"I know Rose, but sometimes it makes me very mad to see all the guys all over you..." Emmett said as he trailed off.

"Ok, well let's get my dare over than we can head home and I have you a surprise!" I said winking at him and he immediately knew what I was talking about because his face expression turned from angry to happy and proud.

"Now that's what I'm talking about babe!!" Emmett snickered.

"Alright you two love birds, lets get on with the dare so we can go home and you can give Emmett that surprise." Alice laughed at Edward's expression which was filled with disgust.

I stood in the most crowded place and some guys started to come up. One guy gave me $10 and a number. About 10 more guys came up and they gave me $5,$10,$15,$25,$30,$35,$40, and the last person paid $50 dollars. I looked at that person and of course it was Tyler Crowley. Ew... I have to go on a date with that idiot.

"Hey babe, what's up? So I get to go on a date with you then... I love your ass sweet thang!" Tyler tried to act all cute, but it sounded like he was a geek.

"Ok, number 1 never call me babe or sweet thang again, number 2 don't ever talk like that, and 3 stop staring at my ass!" I screamed at him.

"Alright then, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care let's just go get you something to eat because I have already eaten."

"Ok, babe let's go!" He said happily.

I see this restaurant called Ruby Tuesday's and so we go in there. He orders a cheeseburger and fries. I sit there while he eats that disgusting food and occasionally we start talking.

"So Rose, what is it about me that turns you on? Is it my sexy body, my cute face, or all of it?" He says after a few minutes.

Ew, none of you turns me on...it wouldn't even turn on a dog. I hear Edward laughing so I am guessing he read my thoughts.

"Um, I don't know... I guess I am just desperate!" I said trying to sound convincing. I guess it worked because he dropped that subject.

After he was done eating, his mom called and he had to go home. Yes thank you god, I can finally go home to my husband...

We went home and of course we ended up doing some things... About 2 hours later, we finished the game. The only person I can pick is Esme because she is the only one left.**(AN: Sorry, last one I promise! But anyways, I am not going to go into detail... you should know what I am talking about!)**

"Esme, truth or dare?"

Esme POV-

I knew this was coming because I was the only on left. Ok let's get this over with.

"Esme, truth or dare?" Rosalie turned and smirked at me.

"To be honest, I think I am going to go with truth because your dares are really embarrassing and I don't want to embarrass myself tonight." I said laughing at Rosalie's expression. She must have had a good dare.

"Esme, what was your best memorable experience with Carlisle?" Rosalie asked sounding interested.

"Well, that would probably have to be the night after our wedding. We had already well you know and it was the second time. But, this time he spiced it up a little and I don't think I am going into detail... but lets just say it involved costumes..." I trailed off purposely not wanting to finish that.

"WOW!!! GOOD GOING CARLISLE... YOU, UNLIKE A CERTAIN BROTHER OF MINE KNOWS HOW TO 'GET SOME'," Emmett laughed as he smirked at Edward.

Edward just snarled at him and I could tell he was pissed. Man, that was kind of embarrassing, you just told your children about what you did the night of your wedding. Carlisle just looked at me and he looked amused, but slightly embarrassed also.

"Alright, that was an eventful night! Since we finished this round, we will come back together tomorrow for the couple truth or dares! Be ready, because it will be another eventful day." Alice said as we all walked out of the living room to go to our rooms.

**Alright, another chapter done! Next I will be started couple dares… This will be interesting.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and please R&R! I appreciate it and it inspires me to write faster….**

**Note-I am still taking suggestions for the couple dares or anything you would like to suggest!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	7. Start of Couple Dares

**Ok, I finally got this one up. My computer's been messed up and stuff so it's been a little while. I am also really sick and so that isn't helping things at all.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing.**

**Also, this is a little mean for Emmett, but I just like how he is just so easy to pick on! Please don't be mad!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter….**

Alice POV-

The Next Day

Yay... we were finally going to start the couple dares. It was about noon and Bella had eaten and gotten ready. We were almost about to start, but until then I was sitting in Jazz's and my room.

"Jazz, who should start the couple dares?" I asked out of the random.

"Umm, well I think Edward has a good one. He looked pretty happy when we came down this morning and his emotions were pure excitement. I think he is going to get back at Emmett for his comment's yesterday!"

"Yea, maybe you are right. It will be better for them and me because he has no grudge against me," I said matter of factly.

Just then I have a vision...

_-VISION-_

_All of the Cullen's were sitting in the living room. They started truth or dare. Alice chose Edward and Bella to start out the couples round._

_Then Edward turns to Emmett and says truth or dare and Emmett says dare. Then Edward smirks and Emmett looks horrified, but I didn't see what his dare was..._

_-End of Vision-_

"Alice, Alice, ALICE!!" Jasper screamed at me.

"Oh sorry Jazzie, I know who I am going to nominate now. And no you can't know. You are going to have to wait like the rest of them."

After 20, minutes we ended up going downstairs and gathered the family around.

"Alright, now that all of you are here I will explain the rules. First of all, this is like any other game of truth or dare, but just in couples. If you choose truth, the person has to think of a truth question that you both have to answer. If you choose dare however, you both have to do the dare. Any questions?"

I looked around and saw that no one was going to ask a question. So I decided to start it...

"Ok, I pick Edward and Bella to go first. You can choose anyone you want!"

Edward POV-

_I saw a vision of you having a smirk on your face, so I figured you have a good one for someone. I picked you guys for that reason so be nice to me..._ Alice thought to me.

What she didn't know was that I wasn't planning on getting her. I am going to get my dear big brother for the comment's he has made.

"Emmett and Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He screamed at me. I sense he's a little bit too confident.

"You idiot, what happens if I didn't want to do a dare? HUH? This is supposed to be a group effort and I wanted to do a truth!!" Rose yelled as she whacked Emmett on the head. He's going to get it from her later and I just figured out a good dare.

_AHAHA... nice dare! This is going to be interesting... I knew you would get revenge on him somehow._ Alice thought while snickering in her head.

_Whoa, bro your emotions are pure evil. Considering Alice's has that evil look on her face I can tell this is going to be good. Go get him!_ Jasper turned to look at me while he said that and I mouthed 'thanks' to both of them.

"Ok Emmett, because of your rude comment's about my life with Bella... I dare you to go 4 days without 'getting some' as you say! That means absolutely no contact except hugging. I will allow that, but no making out or anything like that!" I said while my family starts laughing.

Jasper had the whole family going besides a fuming Emmett and Rose, well she just looked alright. Wow I figured she would be the one who would kill me, but she had a smile on her face.

**(I am going to change to Emmett's POV for a second... you will see why!)**

Emmett POV-

THAT ASSHOLE! HE'S RUINING MY LIFE! There is no freaking way I can go 4 day's without that! What in the hell is wrong with him? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME DEAR EDDIE, YOU WILL GET PAY BACK SOME WAY OR ANOTHER!!

Wait, why is Rosalie smiling. She should be begging to get that punishment removed. Dang it Edward, you will get it!

Edwards POV-

Emmett does not seem happy, but oh well.

_Nice one Edward! That is going to be his punishment from me also. I will act like nothing is wrong because of his little stunt he keeps pulling. He got into my shoes last night and started trying them on... That is just grrr... _Rose doesn't sound happy. Wow the thought of Emmett in Rose's shoes is just hilarious.

**(AN: This is for a friend of mine... We keep talking about Emmett getting into someone's shoes and putting them on. I figured I would throw that in there for you!)**

"Rose why are you so happy, he just took away our rights!" Emmett fumed at her.

"You should have thought of that before you got into my shoes last night, there dear husband of mine!" Rose shot back. When Rosalie is angry, it's better if you just don't talk to her.

"Fine then!" Emmett screamed as he stomped through the house and up to his room. CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! Then we hear an OH SHIT!

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, watch your mouth! Number two what in the love of god was that? If it was anything of mine in this house, you will pay for it!" Esme sounded mad.

Bella and I walk upstairs to expect the damage. His door is torn down, the TV in their room is broken, and there is a slight hole in the wall where he must have put his hand through. He's in deep crap now!

"Emmett, you are grounded from all video games for 3 weeks!" Esme screamed at him.

"Aww man, I get my relationship rights taken away and now my video games. I am so sorry Esme, it was an accident."

"Well, Emmett I will let you down a little easy, but you have to show some improvement in your behavior in the next week. It is only 1 week of no video games."

"Thanks mom, you're the best! I love you," Emmett said sucking up to her.

"I love you too, Em, but I can't deal with your behavior. So show some better behavior please."

"Ok, I will try my best. Now let's get back to the game. Rose, if you wanna pick the next person that's fine. I am really sorry about everything that has happened the last day... Please forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, you're my husband. Are you sure you don't want to pick, because you can."

"No it's fine, but can I tell their dare or truth whichever they pick?"

"Yea you can... I love you Em!"

"You too Rose."

"Ok now that you two have made that apparent, can we please get back to the game?" I said after hearing both of their thoughts.

So we all went back down stairs to continue our game. Once we got downstairs Rose starting trying to find someone to truth or dare.

"Alice and Jasper, truth or dare?" Rose said with a smile on her face.

**Ok, before I go, one last thing! I probably won't be updating for a little while because Friday I am going for a bunch of tests on my stomach. One of them includes an ultrasound. So I probably won't be feeling well, especially because my stomach isn't well right now… **

**Please be patient and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I get the chance.**

**Please keep R&R! And I am still taking suggestions if you have any!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	8. Couple TruthDares Alice and Jasper

**Sorry I haven't updated... My stomach has been really screwed up again. The ultrasound came back negative, but there is something wrong with it. I think I may have something to do with my digestion or something like that. I finally got a little bit of medicine to help me go to school, so I've been making up 14 days of homework for the last week.**

**Anyways enough about me and onto the business.**

**It's snowing outside and we are supposed to get like 10 inches of snow tonight, so I may update a few times in the next day or 2. **

**Since It's almost Christmas, I have written 2 or 3 Christmas stories, so please read them and review.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jasper POV

"Alice and Jasper, truth or dare?" Rose said with a smile on her face.

Uh-oh this could be a bad thing. I looked at Alice and saw she was in the middle of a vision. I was planning on picking truth when Alice said something.

"We choose dare," my love said smirking.

I heard Rosalie swear under her breath, so she must have had an embarrassing question.

"Ok, since Alice doesn't want to do the truth, I will be forced to give you a dare..." She said dragging it out as far as she could.

"Just get on with it Rosalie!" Edward screamed at her. She turned around and glared at him. The saying if looks could kill would be appropriate for this, because if looks could kill, Edward would be dead.

"Ok anyways, I dare both of you to go to the mall and you have to sing Barbie Girl in the middle of the mall. Oh and I get to pick your costumes." She said snickering along with the rest of the family.

This could definitely be good that she is picking out our outfits. She will probably pick the stupidest outfit.

"Ok lets go, so I can get your outfits..." Rose said as we got into the car.

As we were driving I sat with Alice. She now looked as scared as I was. She must have had a vision, so I started whispering things into her ear. She finally calmed down and gave me a smile.

"Thanks Jazzy."

"No problem Hun."

Soon we were there. Rose said to stay put and she went to get everything.

When she came back, she was carrying 2 bags. One had a very skimpy bikini for Alice in red and the other had shorts that barely covered anything. Oh my lord, I don't have to wear that do I? Especially not in public. **(AN: For all the people who want to see Alice's bikini, it's on my profile, but what Jasper's wearing is not... If you have something you think will fit, send me a message and I will post it on here with your name by it!)**

We went and put it on and soon we were starting the dare. I was getting lust off of all the people we walked by. We got onto the stage and the music turned on. I started singing Ken's part.

"_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!   
Jump In..."_

After I finished singing that, there was girls trying to jump onto the stage. That was until Alice stepping in front of me and held my hand. She then started singing her part.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!   
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!   
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll,  
feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you  
say: "I'm always yours" 

After she finished that, guys started cheering and lusting for her. This had to stop or I would go insane with all the lust. So I went and grabbed her hand and spun her around so she was facing me. Then I gave her a slight kiss which made everyone disappointed.

We then finished the song.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere   
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party! (all of these are Jasper!)  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah) (Alice)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!   
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do  
whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend,  
let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you  
say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you   
say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!   
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)   
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!   
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world   
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!   
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) 

(Alice)Oh, I'm having so much fun!  


_(Jasper)Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
_

_(Alice)Oh, I love you Ken!"_

**(AN: Basically Jasper did all the Ken parts. This was fun to write and imagine them doing this!)**

We got a standing applause and then we went to find our family after changing out of our clothes.

"Come on guys, lets go home! We do the rest of couple truth or dare's there!" Alice said trying to get out of here.

"Ok we can go now! That was hilarious guys! You should do that more often!!" Emmett snickered. I could tell he was being an idiot about it.

We got in the car and soon enough we were home again. We sat back down to do another couple truth or dare.

I told Alice she could pick who is going next. I kind of had a clue that she was going to pick Edward and Bella. I was correct.

"Edward and Bella, truth or dare?" Alice said laughing.

**Ok, this was a long chapter. I had fun writing it because I could picture them singing Barbie Girl.**

**Barbie Girl is by: Aqua if you didn't know.**

**I am thinking about taking a break and writing the next chapter as Alice's POV and how she felt about the 2 of them singing. I may even tell what the truth was going to be if I do write it in Alice's POV! If I don't, then you can message me and I'll tell you.**

**Please tell me if you want me to do it or not! It will help to figure out if I am or not.**

**As always, suggestions for Edward and Bella's truth/dare are appreciated. **

**Thanks for all your support in this story and read my other stories too!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	9. Jasper and Alice's Dare Alice POV

**Ok, thanks to so many reviews, I am going to do Alice and Jasper's dare in Alice's POV…. This is just a filler chapter and Edward and Bella's will be next. **

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I have 3 problems. One, I got the flu and it's starting to go into bronchitis. Two, I am still having stomach problems and I am going in for a colonoscopy on Monday, which that sucks big time, and I'm ****kinda**** scared and hoping everything's ok. My third excuse, is that I am working on my newest story and I sort of maybe, had a bit of a writer's block when figuring out Edward and Bella's dare so that that could be my reasoning for the filler chapter.**

**Anyways, I will start updating this more, ****cause**** this story is almost over. There ****is**** only about 4 more chapters left, if that… Please R&R!**

**Hope you ****Enjoy**

Alice's POV

When Rose asked Jasper and I truth or dare, I was going to go for truth. I was a little afraid of what our dare would be coming from her. That was until I had the vision.

_-Vision-_

_I saw Rose ask us truth or dare._

_"Truth," I replied confidently._

_"Ok, this is going to be a split question and you both answer. Have you ever thought about anyone in an inappropriate way, while being with each other?"_

_-End of Vision-_

Ok, so much for the truth idea. The truth is yes I have thought about someone that way and if Jasper found out he would kill me and that person. I hate to admit this, but I used to have a crush on Carlisle. Yes, I know that's bad considering he's my father and all, but that's just how it was when I first came to the family. I never told anyone about it and plan not to! **(AN: GASP! Who ****woulda**** thought? I just had to throw that in there! ****Lol****! Sorry hope Alice isn't OOC…)**

"We choose dare," I said smirking at Rose's expression.

She swore under her breath and glared at me, telling me she clearly wasn't happy with what I chose.

She decided she would try to drag it out and just kept on rambling.

Finally Edward snapped. "Just get on with it Rosalie!" He screamed at her, which caused her to glare at him. Her glare was hard and Edward would be screwed if he wasn't a vampire and stronger than her.

"Ok I dare you both to go to the mall and you have to sing Barbie Girl in the middle of the mall. Oh and I get to pick your costumes." She said snickering.

We got in the car and drove to the mall and I admit I was scared as hell. Jasper saw that and started whispering sweet things into my ear. After that, it's hard not to calm down. I was calm enough to talk to Jasper after a few minutes.

"Thanks Jazzy," I said flashing a smile at him.

"No problem Hun!"

When we got to the mall, Rose got our costumes. I admit, my costume looked very cute and very me. But, Jasper's costume wasn't him at all.

Once I put my red bikini on, we walked out. I started getting lustful stares from the male population, but chose to ignore them considering my husband was close to me. We walked out to where we were singing at and then the music started. I hate this song with a passion, so it was hard to sing it. **(AN: So do I! I agree with one of my reviewers, Aqua is perverted!)**

_"Hi Barbie __Hi Ken! __Do you __wanna__ go for a ride? __Sure Ken! __Jump In..."_

After Jasper sang that, the females were all over him. They were, until I glared at them and took my husband's hand. Then I realized it was my turn to sing.

_"I'm a __barbie__ girl, in a __barbie__ world __Life in plastic, __it's__ fantastic! __you__ can brush my hair, undress me everywhere __Imagination, life is your creation __Come on Barbie, let's go party! __I'm a __barbie__ girl, in a __barbie__ world __Life in plastic, it's fantastic! __you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere __Imagination, life is your creation __I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world __Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly __You're my doll, __rock'n'roll__feel the glamour in pink, __kiss me here, touch me there, hanky __panky__You can touch, you can play, if you __say: "I'm always yours" _

After I was done singing, it was time for the guys to come after me. They were cheering and attempting to grab at me. I could tell Jasper was getting pissed. He grabbed my hand, spun me towards him, and kissed me on the lips. The guys all groaned and started to leave. We then finished the song.

_"I'm a __barbie__ girl, in a __barbie__ world __Life in plastic, __it's__ fantastic! __you__ can brush my hair, undress me everywhere __Imagination, life is your creation __Come on Barbie, let's go party! (__all__ of these are Jasper!)__(Ah-ah-ah-yeah) (Alice)__Come on Barbie, let's go party! __uu__-__oooh__-u__Come on Barbie, let's go party! __(Ah-ah-ah-yeah) __Come on Barbie, let's go party! __uu__-__oooh__-u__Make me walk, make me talk, do __whatever you please __I can act like a star, I can __beg__ on my knees __Come jump in, be my friend, __let us do it again, __hit the town, fool around, let's go party __You can touch, you can play, if you __say: "I'm always yours" __You can touch, you can play, if you __say: "I'm always yours" __Come on Barbie, let's go party! __(Ah-ah-ah-yeah) __Come on Barbie, let's go party! __uu__-__oooh__-u__Come on Barbie, let's go party! __(Ah-ah-ah-yeah) __Come on Barbie, let's go party! __uu__-__oooh__-u__I'm a __barbie__ girl, in a __barbie__ world __Life in plastic, it's fantastic! __you__ can brush my hair, undress me everywhere __Imagination, life is your creation __I'm a __barbie__ girl, in a __barbie__ world __Life in plastic, it's fantastic! __you__ can brush my hair, undress me everywhere __Imagination, life is your creation __Come on Barbie, let's go party! __(Ah-ah-ah-yeah) __Come on Barbie, let's go party! __uu__-__oooh__-u__Come on Barbie, let's go party! __(Ah-ah-ah-yeah) __Come on Barbie, let's go party! __uu__-__oooh__-u__(Alice)Oh, I'm having so much fun! _

_(Jasper)Well Barbie, we're just getting started _

_(Alice)Oh, I love you Ken!"_

**(AN: Just like in the other chapter, Jasper was doing the Ken parts!)**

The audience clapped and then we went to change and find the family. I had enough of this place after our embarrassment so I was the first one to speak.

"Come on, guys! Let's go home and we can do the rest there." I said desperate to get out of this place.

We walked to the car and left. Soon, we were home at last. Then we all gathered in the living room to continue the couple dares.

I knew I had to pick Edward and Bella because I didn't want to pick Carlisle and Esme. I would leave that to Edward and Bella to pick them.

"Edward and Bella, truth or dare?" I asked smirking and laughing.

**Here ****ya**** go, there's Alice's POV! It's not much different from Jasper's ****cause**** I can't do Alice's for some reason. I'm sorry if it sucked…. I will try to get Edward and Bella's out there soon.**

**I need ideas for Edward and Bella's truth/dare!!!! If I don't get any then it will be twice as long to make the chapter. I have Carlisle and ****Esme's**** I just need Edward and Bella's!**

**--****IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!****--**

**I have started another story based off ****Lanna-Misssunshine's**** idea. I won't tell too much, but it's about Bella finding out Edward is cheating on her and she has to figure out if she still loves him or not! She also thinks she is falling for another Cullen! Not telling who though, you**'**ll just have to read for yourself.**

**IT****'****S CALLED "ONLY TIME WILL TELL"…. Please R&R for both stories! **


	10. Edward and Bella:Now Updated

**YAY! I couldn't wait any longer, ****cause**** I got the best idea for their dare, so I decided to do it tonight. So you guys got 2 ****chapter's**** tonight. Carlisle and ****Esme's**** dare will be coming out in the next few days. I'm thinking about writing it tonight and leaving it on my computer.**

**--Anyways read the bottom ****AN**** please, IT'S IMPORTANT!!!**

**UPDATE!!! --Ok, this is updated!!! I have finished Carlisle and Esme's and will start the epilogue soon! I will put Carlisle and Esme's out when I get at least 90 reviews. so go and review!! Second, I have a poll out for my other story, Only Time Can Tell so please go and vote! Updated: Jan 9,2008--**

**Read chapter 9 (Alice/Jasper's dare in Alice's POV) if you haven't done so before reading this one.**

**Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

"Edward and Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked smirking and laughing at me.

I do not know what to pick. I mean they better not hurt Bella, but if I chicken out twice in the game, then I'm screwed.

"You better not do anything too bad to Bella, Alice! If you do, I will kill you." I said seriously.

"JUST SAY IT EDWARD!! I say dare!" My love shouted at me. What's wrong with her, I was just trying to keep her safe.

Bella started blushing once she realized that she yelled at me.

"Sorry," she said whispering.

"It's ok love…"

"Ok you two, I'm sorry, but let's get this going. I dare you to let me dress Bella up…. Then you have to lick whipped cream off Bella's stomach. You have to eat it too, no spitting it out. Then she has to do the same to you."

Wow, maybe I was wrong, Alice is a bitch when she wants to be. Bella started blushing and I knew she was going to have a hard time with this. Quite frankly, I'm really embarrassed myself. It's not that I don't want to do this, I don't know if I have enough self control. I guess I have to do it though.

"Fine Alice, you will be sorry later though," I said glaring at her. She finally caught on to what I meant and looked scared for a minute then her and Rose grabbed Bella and drug her upstairs. When she came down she was in a half camisole and a pair of pants. When she noticed me staring, she blushed. She looked hot in that.** (AN: Bella's outfit in profile…Well the top and it's ****kinda**** like what I imagine it to be….)**

Let's get this over with.She laid down on the couch with a towel under her and Rose came in with the whipped cream. They sprayed it on Bella's stomach. My eyes just about bugged out of their sockets. I then caught my families thoughts.

_He looks like he's ready to pounce on her. I guess Eddie isn't as much of a prude as I thought __cause__ obviously he wants to do it with her. – Emmett_

_If only I could eat human food, I would make Emmett do that to me if I could—Rose_

_Come on Eddie, you can do it boy! – Alice_

_Dang Edward, I can feel the sexual feeling coming off you and it's not healthy.—Jasper_

_Sorry Edward, you __gotta__ do it. I wish you could do that on your own time, but the children are mean to you—__Esme_

_You do know you will have to dispose of that later—Carlisle_

I growled at Emmett's comment, glared at Rose's, smirked at Alice's, and ignored Jaspers. I smiled at Esme and she smiled back then I nodded at Carlisle telling him that I know I will have to dispose of it later.

"Well let's get the party started!" Emmett screamed as he went and put a CD in the player. I heard the song come on and glared.

I heard the start of the lyrics and then saw Bella blush.

_"__She-She-She want it, I wanna give it to her  
She know that... it's right here for her  
I wanna, see her break it down  
I'm ballin, throwin money 'round _

[Verse 1: 50 Cent  
She a workin girl, she work the pole, she break it down, she take it low  
She fine as hell, she 'bout the dough, she doin her thing out on the flo'  
Her money money, she make it make it, look at the way she shake it shake it  
Make you wanna touch it, make you wanna taste it  
Have you lustin for it goin crazy face it  
Now don't stop, get it get it, the way she shake it make you wanna hit it  
Think she double jointed from the way she split it  
Got your head fed up from the way she did it  
She so much more than you used to, she know just how to move to seduce you  
She 'gon do the right thing and touch the right spot  
And dance in your lap till you ready to pop  
She always, ready, when you want it she want it  
Like a nympho, the info, I'll show you where to meet her  
On the late night, till daylight, the club jumpin  
If you want a good time, she 'gon give you what you want  
Let me talk to you" 

Emmett decided that I should start now and pushed me into the whipped cream. I took my time and licked it off. She started giggling while blushing, giggling especially when I got to her stomach a little and was licking her stomach. I finished it with a disgusted face and then kissed her stomach one last time, before bringing my lips to hers and kissing her mouth. As I was kissing her I heard that music in the background.

_"__[Chorus: Justin Timberlake  
Baby you so new age, your like my new craze  
Let's get together baby we can start a new phase  
This smoke's got the club all hazy spotlights don't do you justice baby  
Why don't you come over here? You got me sayin  
Ayo!!!! I'm tired of usin technology  
Why don't you sit down on top of me?  
Ayo!!!! I'm tired of usin' technology  
I need you right in front of me  
(Oooh Oooh!!!) She wants it, uh, uh, she wants it  
(Oooh Oooh!!!) She wants it, so I gotta give it to her  
(Oooh Oooh!!!) She wants it, uh, uh, she wants it  
(Oooh Oooh!!!) She wants it, so I gotta give it to her _

[Timbaland:  
Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized  
Let me tell you your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized  
Let me tell you your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized  
Let me tell you your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized  
let me tell you girl" 

There was more to the song, but I stopped listening. The guy did say one thing right though, she had me hypnotized. It felt good to see her stomach and to kiss the warm stomach. It was an experience that I will think of every day.

Bella POV-

When he started licking the whipped cream off, it felt so good. I felt like there was no one around, but us. Then I looked around and saw his family looking at us and I immediately blushed I tried to concentrate on Edward and not that awful music Emmett had on. That stuff was provoking some bad things. The more he got down to my stomach, I started giggling. I couldn't help it. I almost let a moan escape when he licked and kissed my stomach the last time, but I held it in. I would have been very embarrassed if I had moaned with his family right there.

"Dang man, you look like you enjoyed that…" Emmett said which made me blush worse. Would he ever shut up? Obviously not.

"I mean even Bella looks ready to pass out!" That made me blush redder. **(AN: I would probably pass out too if Edward Cullen licked whipped cream off my stomach! Pretty much all the Edward fans would! ****Lol**

"Ok now it's Edward's turn to get whipped cream licked off." Emmett said smirking at me.

Edward took his shirt off and my breath caught. I couldn't breathe from looking at his perfect body. The Cullen's all laughed at my staring and ragged breathing. Finally I got my breath back and someone put the whipped cream on his stomach.

"You ready?" Edward asked looking at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I said quickly and quietly hoping no one heard, but no such luck.

Emmett busted out laughing at my comment.

I started licking the whipped cream and found that it was good. So I started going slower. Edward was looking at me the whole time, but I swear he purred. After I was done, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Wow Bella, you must have done one heck of a job for Edward to purr!" Emmett said laughing along with the rest of the Cullen siblings. With that, I blushed bright red again and Edward looked embarrassed himself. Now that is something I would definitely love to do over when I become a vampire, but without the whipped cream….

Edwards POV- **(Sorry for POV changing so much, but I want to do Edward's before I end the chapter!)**

She started licking the whipped cream. She looked like she was enjoying it and slowed down. I grunted really low because I didn't know how long I could stay like this. It just felt so good. Once she hit bare skin in one place, my instincts went nuts. I started purring really low and I was hoping Bella didn't notice. I don't think she did because she was concentrating so hard. But, I knew my family had and they would never let me live this down.

Once she was done, she kissed my stomach then looked at me. I smiled my crooked smile. Finally, Emmett ruined the moment.

"Wow Bella, you must have done one heck of a job for Edward to purr!" Emmett said laughing causing the rest of my siblings to do the same. I will kill Emmett for that later. He saw my glare and immediately looked down. Bella looked embarrassed and I tried to hide the fact that I was embarrassed myself. But, besides the embarrassment I am thankful for that dare!

Carlisle and Esme tried to escape, but I got to them before they managed to.

"Look here, you two trying to escape. Nope that's not going to happen… Carlisle and Esme, truth or dare?" I said as I heard Esme sigh.

**Ok, I got a few things to cover in this one. First of all, this chapter is pretty long. Second of all, this story is coming to an end soon!! There is only Carlisle and ****Esme's**** truth/dare and the epilogue left.**

**I am thinking about writing a sequel. The sequel will either be of another day of truth or dares (I got a few more dares, but I need more if I do this one!)……. OR a story of different games they play...(Monopoly, strip poker, darts, ping pong, scene it, and any other I can think of….) Tell me if you think I should do a sequel and if so which of the 2 do u want me to do? Please review and tell me or PM me!**

**Like I said in the last chapter, I am writing another story called ****Only**** Time Can Tell….. ****Go**** back to chapter 9 to read more about it. **

**Like always please R&R! Oh and one last thing, the song in this chapter is called Ayo Technology by: 50 Cent. **

**-Emmett-Cullen-****lova****- 01**


	11. Carlisle and Esme

**Ok, the time you all have been waiting for….. Carlisle and ****Esme's**** dare! This is NOT the last ****chapter,**** I'm going to do an epilogue too! You'll just have to wait and see what it's about….**

**Anyways, thanks for your thoughts about my mom, she was admitted in the hospital on Wednesday and then released Thursday night! So, now she's just resting at home!**

**Anyways, read the bottom ****AN**** for important info on the sequel and my other story!**

**Enjoy!**

Carlisle's POV-

After Bella and Edward's dare, Esme and I tried to sneak away. My dang son read my thoughts and caught us._ You better be nice Edward, you will regret it later!_, I thought at my son who just smirked.

"Carlisle and Esme, truth or dare?" Edward said turning around.

"I don't care Hun, you pick," Esme said to me.

I have to do dare because I'll be wimpy dad for many years to come.

"Dare," I said trying to sound confident. Inside I was scared of what Edward would do.

"Ok, Carlisle and Esme, I dare you to switch clothes. Carlisle has to wear what Esme has on right now and Esme has to where what Carlisle has on. You only have to switch pants, shirts, and shoes. Carlisle, you have to wear Esme's stuff to work tonight. No excuses!"

Edward's going to get it later. I hope your listening, if something is different about your piano then you will be sorry!

I heard Edward growl at me and I smirked at him. Two can play this game.

"Fine, but do I have to wear this exact outfit?"

"Yes, you do Carlisle! You have to wear the skirt too!" He said laughing with the rest of the family including Bella. This will mean war when they least expect it. I was already starting to plot in my head. After I kicked Edward out of my head with pictures of Esme he didn't want to see.

I saw him shudder and I knew it worked. Then Bella asked him what was wrong.

"Haha, what's wrong with me Carlisle? You tell them since you know what's wrong with me!!" He screamed at me.

"Edward's got a few mental images going through his head," I said laughing with Emmett and soon the rest of the family besides Edward joined.

"Yea, I got mental images of my parent's at which I didn't need to see!!"

"Well you decided to look at my thoughts." I said in my defense.

"Anyways, you two go up and change…. No Carlisle you will not do that!" He said looking at me.

Esme and I went upstairs and changed clothes. I was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt where she was wearing jeans and a button up shirt. Even though she looked like a guy, she looked hot.

"CARLISLE!!!!!!" Edward screamed and I knew what he was talking about.

I heard the rest of the kid's laughing and Bella was talking to him and trying to comfort him. About 20 minutes later Esme and I went back downstairs and met the family again.

"Ok guys, we finished truth or dares and it sure has been fun! We found out some information about the family and we had some embarrassing dares!" We all agreed on both of those statements.

I shuddered as I remembered the glare I got from Sam about Alice's dare, but that was by far my favorite dare.

"Hey guys, before I go to work, why don't we all say our favorite dares?" I asked my family.

"Sure that's fine with me, you go ahead Carlisle," Alice said while the rest just nodded.

"Nothing against Alice, but I liked Alice's dare. That was a well thought out dare!" I said while the rest of the family nodded and Alice glared at me.

"I liked Bella's truth. I never thought Bella would be afraid of what Edward thought of her sex skills." Emmett said looking at an angry Edward and an embarrassed Bella. The rest of us laughed.

"I liked Edward and Bella's dare, the whipped cream. If I were human, I would love to try that…" That was said by of course Rose. We all nodded.

"I liked Alice's too!" That actually came from my wife. I figured Esme would pick one of the truth, but I never expected it to be Alice's dare. She's usually against stuff like that.

"I like Emmett and Rose's cause I don't have to see visions of you two going at it for 4 days!" Alice said smirking at a fuming Emmett.

"I honestly think Carlisle and Esme's is the funniest to me…" That came from Jasper.

"I agree with Alice, I don't have to listen to them going at it," Of course Edward would say that.

"Um… my favorite would have to be Alice's and I also like Jasper's, how he had to go out with Lauren," Bella said positively.

"Yes, we had some interesting truth or dares! Now, I gotta go to work," I said as I got ready for work.

Let's hope we don't have to do truth or dare's again any day soon, I don't think I can handle it!

**This chapter sucked in my opinion…. It was funnier in my head! But, I will bring the dare back in the epilogue! **

**The dare came from a personal experience... I was at a party and we were playing truth or dare and 2 guys had to switch clothes in front of us... It didn't go very far though because one got hurt!!( Don't ask how, it's a long story and too long to put on here, maybe i'll put it on here later!) So I thought it would be funny to make Carlisle and Esme do it too...**

**Update on the sequel…. I need a few more reviews for a ****sequel,**** I would like at least 15 to 20!! I've got about 10 reviews for a sequel now!**

**Only Time Will Tell update--- I will leave the poll up until Sunday then take it down…. This is so confusing (the poll is pretty much even right now!), so I may just do it both EXB and JXB! I have no clue right now ****though,**** the next chapter should be out about Monday or Tuesday unless I feel like writing tomorrow!**

**Anyways, I'll get the epilogue out soon!**

**Like always please R&R!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	12. Epilogue!

**I finally got time to write the Epilogue…… The chapter is in 2 parts, Carlisle and Esme's dare and Rose and Emmett's!**

**IMPORTANT!!! READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE!!!**

**Anyways, enjoy the last chapter!**

-Carlisle and Esme's dare-

Carlisle's POV

After I switched clothes with my wife, I went to work. It feel's funny wearing a skirt, I thought as I walked into the hospital. Well here goes nothing……

"Whoa, is that Dr. Cullen?!? He looks hot!" One of the nurses whispered to the other one.

"What's up with Dr. Cullen's outfit?" A doctor said to the other doctor as I walked past.

"Holy shit, Dr. Cullen is wearing a skirt just like in my dream last night! That is so awesome. His legs are sexy…." One nurse said to herself. I mental shuddered about why I was wearing a skirt in her dream.

I walked past them and put on my outfit. The white coat still exposed my legs and this sucks big time.

I went and grabbed the first chart. It was Mr. Wilson's chart.

"Well hello there Mr. Wilson…. What is wrong with you today?"

"Dr. Cullen is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Mr. Wilson!" I said trying to get him to forget what he wanted so desperately to ask me. It didn't work though.

"Why in the world are you wearing a skirt?"

"Well it's a long story, my kids and I were playing truth or dare and my adopted son dared my wife and I to switch clothes for 24 hours. So, I am wearing what she had on today and unfortunately it was a skirt. Anyways, back to business, how are you feeling?"

"Wow, your kids really know how to play truth or dare! Ok, I have slight pain in my leg still. Can your kids come over and teach my kids how to play truth or dare, they sure know how to embarrass someone!" He said laughing.

Oh brother, this is gonna be a long night…….

Esme POV-

I felt so bad for Carlisle having to wear a skirt. But, on the other hand, he was the one who picked dare. Aw darn, I need to go to the grocery store and to a store to get paint. This is going to be very interesting wearing Carlisle's clothes.

"Ok kids, I need to go to the grocery store and to get paint. Does anyone want to go with me?" I yelled up at my kids.

"No thanks mom, not with what your wearing!" Emmett screamed down which caused the rest of the family into a fit of laughter.

I just stomped out of the house. My kids could be so idiotic sometimes. Bella came down and yelled Esme so I turned around.

"Esme, would you mind if I come along? The rest of them are being mean and I want to come if that's ok with you," said the nicest girl in the family which was Bella.

"Sure, you can if you want," I said smiling. _At least someone cares,_ I thought to myself.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," she said as she walked back in the house to tell Edward. I watched as she tripped on her way out and I ran over to make sure she didn't fall.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she blushed.

"No problem honey, I just don't want you to get hurt!"

The two of us walked to Edward's Volvo. I convinced him to give me the keys before I left. We sat in silence for a little while then she spoke up.

"Um Esme, is it…. Um…. Is it ok if I ask you a question?" Bella asked with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Yea, honey, anything you need or want, you can always ask me," I said looking at her. She looked rather embarrassed and looked like she was figuring out how to ask it in her head.

"Ok, well when Edward decides to change me……. Does it really hurt as bad as Edward said and do you all hate having that life as much as Edward?" She said in a hurry.

"Well, the transformation is ruff. But, we will all be there for you and during it just keep thinking about us. It was worse for Edward and Carlisle's because they didn't have someone there. For me, I knew Carlisle was there with me and honestly it helped a lot." I paused to let her take all this in.

"As for our life, Edward only hates it because of not being able to hold you like he wants because he's afraid of hurting you and going all the way. When he was without you, he hated it worse than now because he was seen as basically our pet, where now he has his mate. I do not hate becoming what I did and thank Carlisle every day for it."

"Thanks Esme, it makes sense now…." She said smiling.

"No problem, anytime. Also, Edward will lighten up once you are changed. He will not hate it as much. As for me, I hated it when I was first changed because Carlisle and I weren't anything at that time. He would pretty much ignore me and I kept thinking back to my ex and what happened with him and then with my son dying, it was a lot to take in." I said the sadness creeping in my voice.

That was the truth though. I did hate it because Carlisle didn't seem to notice me. He would go day after day without talking to me. Go to work and come home and go to his office. I bonded with Edward the most during those weeks.

By this time, we were at the store. There were millions of people staring at us, especially me. I think some were amazed and some were creeped out. Bella kept blushing at all the people staring. I felt like saying, take a picture it will last longer!

"Did you see Mrs. Cullen? Why is she wearing guy's clothes?" One of my friends said to the other one. Of course, they didn't think I could hear them, but I could.

"Is that Esme…. Wow, she looks good in those clothes," That came from a guy who has liked me for many years. I just had to shudder at that comment.

"Is that you Esme? What's up with the clothes?" One of Carlisle's nurses, Missy, said. She's one of the only nurses who doesn't flirt with Carlisle and knows our commitment to each other.

"Yea, Missy, it's me. Carlisle and I were playing truth or dare with the kid's and they dared us to switch clothes. So Carlisle's in my clothes and I in his."

"Wow, that's why Carlisle was in a skirt today…… Your kid's really know some good dares. That was a very hilarious dare. Tell them great job for me!" She said smiling.

"Ok, will do. The kid's are going to be sorry they did this when we get home though. As Carlisle say's this means war!!" I said evilly.

"Well good luck with that, and good bye Esme. It was nice seeing you."

"Bye Missy, you too," I said as she walked away.

"Esme, let's get the stuff and get out of here….." Bella said looking over there. I looked too and who did I see, well of course Mike Newton.

"Bella, I agree with you. Let's go!"

We went in a hurry picking up stuff and we were on our way to the check-out when we heard his voice.

"BELLA!! Hey, Bella! How are you?" He said when he got closer. Bella turned and glared at me.

"I'm alright, but in a hurry…. How are you Mike?" She said in a rush.

"I'm great, where's Cullen?" He said Cullen angrily. I'm guessing he means Edward.

"EDWARD is at home waiting for me. Esme, his mom, and I were getting groceries so we can have a day of fun. Then I'm staying over his house tonight with his sister, so we really have to go." Bella said about to laugh at his expression. It was between angry and disappointment.

"Bye, Bella! See you later!"

"Bye," she said as we walked away.

"Sorry honey, I didn't see him coming."

"It's ok, I didn't either…"

We went and checked out. Then, we decided just to go home. It was a long day and I didn't feel like getting paint.

I really feel bad for my husband……….

**(AN: That was Carlisle and Esme's dare. I'm going to put like a 4 day one for Emmett and Rosalie's, so I don't know how it's going to turn out!! I hope it don't suck!)**

-Emmett and Rose's dare- (the no kissing or going any farther for 4 days!)

**DAY 1!**

Emmett POV!

This is a piece of cake. I don't even think about Rose in a bathing suit…. Dang it, I'm going to have a long 4 days. The worst part is the no video games. It is terrible. So what am I doing, I am watching re-runs of the show Shark. **(AN: It is an actual show….. If you haven't seen it you should watch it!)**

"Rose, Rose, ROSE!! I need a hug!" I screamed as I walked in the room. She was doing her hair again.

"In a bit Emmett, I'm doing something!"

Oh great, this is going to be the worst 4 days of my life.

Rose POV

I was sitting there re-doing my hair and reading a fashion magazine when Emmett came in.

He asked me if I would give him a hug and usually I would. Instead I said I was doing something.

He stomped out mumbling something about this is going to be a long 4 days. He has no idea how long they are going to be. You see, Alice and I are taking Bella on a 3 day shopping trip. So he will be here with the guys. Sucks for him, but that's what he gets for getting into my clothes.

About 2 hours later he came in pouting.

"Now what's wrong Em?"

"I'm bored. I hate having these restrictions, and….. And….. It's just annoying not being close to you!" He said looking like he was going to cry if he could that is.

"Well you can always just hug me and we can sit in each other's arms like Edward and Bella!" I said hopeful. I didn't like how Edward and Bella were because they enjoyed sitting together and snuggling. Emmett's not like that so basically I can't be either. It really get's on my nerves sometimes because I would love to be like that.

Finally, he gave in considering that's the only thing he's going to be able to do. We sat with each other and holding each other for about 2 hours. I figured it was time to break it to him that I was going shopping for 3 days.

"NO!!! You can't do this to me….. Please don't go!"

"Sorry, Hun, I got to go with them!"

"Fine, I love you!"

"I love you too!"

**Day 2!**

Emmett POV

Rose just left. This may be easier than I thought. With her gone, I won't have as many problems with it. I just hope so. The guys decided to watch the Football Game, so that's what we did all day. I just wish that she was at least here because I miss her presence.

**Day 3!**

Emmett POV

This is horrible. I can't stand it any longer. I'm so miserable and am aching for her touch. I wish she could just touch me like she does……

"EMMETT!! SHUT IT! WE KNOW YOUR DIEING WITHOUT HER!! I DON'T NEED A VISIAL OF HOW SHE TOUCHES YOU! SO GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!!" Edward screamed at me. He must have had enough of me and my problems.

"Well, it's not my fault! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DARED ME AND NOW YOUR GETTING HELL FOR IT!" I screamed back.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk to clear my head. See you in a little bit…."He said as he walked out of the house.

**Day 4!**

Emmett POV still-

THIS IS THE LAST DAY OF MY DARE!! YAY! Rose is coming home a little later. I don't know if I can make it to tomorrow though. It's been a long 4 days and no one besides Jasper knows how I feel. Jasper had to leave because the lust was getting so bad he almost made out with Edward. So he went elsewhere and said he wouldn't come back until today. So it was just Edward and I.

Today, we are watching a movie. We decided to watch a horror movie. Even though, some scare me so bad I don't come out of our room for a week. We were watching The Ring. That is a very scary movie.

Then, we watched a few more movies. About 8 that night, the girls came home filled with tons of shopping bags. I figured Rose would come over and hug me, but she didn't even do that. She just walked up to our room and put her bags away. I can't stand this. The only way I can make it is if I do it with something or someone else. Oh great, Jasper and Alice are going at it. That's just great, now the lust is getting worse.

I saw Bella there and all of a sudden I felt tons of lust. I ran and almost jumped on her at human speed. I started making out with her and started taking my clothes off.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER EMMETT BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT!" Edward said as he walked in.

_I'm sorry Edward, I need someone to take my frustrations out on since I can't with Rose…._ I thought at him.

I kept making out with her and she was trying to get out of my grasp. Soon, I found myself against a wall. Esme came down so see what was going on a long with the rest of the family.

"What in the world was that?" Esme said looking at us.

"Emmett couldn't keep his frustrations to himself and pushed himself on my girlfriend, that's what happened!"

"I'm sorry Edward, when I walked by Bella, I got lust from Jasper because he and Alice we going at it themselves. I didn't mean too, I just….. I guess I'm just lonely. It's been a long 4 days. I'm sorry Bella," I said as I walked up the stairs ashamed of what I did.

I sat in our room for a while and just looked at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, just beware of the guy who can't handle himself," I said sadly.

"Emmett, it's ok! I know you didn't mean to. If I was in your position and had been married for as many years as you 2, I probably wouldn't have been able to control myself either. You know Edward would have been the same way," she said as she shut the door and sat on the bed with me.

"I just missed Rose these last few days. I can go 4 day's without doing that, but I mean I just miss how she kisses me and all that."

"I know Emmett, I miss Edward when you guys go hunting. I never told him this, but I pretty much do nothing and think about how he touches me and kisses me all the while your gone. And the worst part is I feel that way and we haven't even done that yet," She said looking at me.

"Yea, I finally realize how much you and Edward love each other. I mean I didn't know you loved each other as much as I can see through your eyes, if that makes and sense. You really are a good person to talk to Bella, it helped me a lot. Thanks!"

"No problem Emmett, anytime. I may not know what you go through in that part of the experience, but I do know a lot. My mom had dated 3 guys before Phil and they all wanted with her for her body. None of them loved her until Phil came around. I could see by his eyes that he love my mom," She said smiling at me.

"Yea, that makes sense. I'll be down in a few."

"Ok see you down there brother," she said as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face. My face matched the same as hers.

Soon, there was another knock. Please don't be Edward, I don't want to get yelled at again.

"Come in!"

"Hey, Emmett, I'm not here to yell at you. I want to tell you I'm sorry. I guess I don't know how much you go through when you 2 are apart. I know you missed Rose the last few days. I forgive you for what you did to Bella, just try to control it a little more. I know it's hard, trust me, I have a hard time controlling myself around Bella especially when Jasper's sending lust towards me."

"I'm sorry too, I should have just walked away, but my body took over, you know how it is?"

"Yea, I know Emmett, mine tries to take over everyday. It takes a lot of control. Come downstairs and at midnight your dare is over."

"Thanks Edward, I will be down in a minute," I said as he walked out.

I walked down a few minutes later. We ended up talking until midnight. Then at midnight, I took Rose upstairs and we did stuff until the next morning!** (AN: Not going in detail so use your imagination!)**

I am so glad our punishment is over and I will not play truth or dare again any time soon……………

**Ok, this is the end…. Sad I know! But, I will do a sequel when I get a chance. **

**I'll post it as a new chapter to tell everyone…**

**Oh and sorry for the shortness of the days on Emmett and Rosalie's, you can't say the same things for everyday, so I had to make it shorter! I hope it was ok…..**

**Thanks for all the reviews and people who stuck with me through out this story! I really appreciate it…..**

**As always, review please! **

**-Emmett- Cullen-Lova**


	13. New Sequel Update Nov 25th

**As most know… my sequel to truth or dare vampire style…**

**An interesting game night…**

**Was given ****to ****xOilovexedwardxcullenOx****.**

**Here's an update about me.**

**I have now started my sequel to truth or dare… Another Truth or Dare Story… because I can do those stories better than the other one.**

**So my new truth or dare story is called…**

**Why didn't I learn the first time?**

**Please go read it and review. :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me through everything… I just cant do the game night one, which is why I gave it away…**

**So I'm sticking to truth or dare.**

**Go R&R!!! Thanks!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


End file.
